bindingofisaacfandomcom-20200223-history
No Damage Achievement Guide
Some of the most difficult achievements in the game are the "no damage" achievements - Basement Boy, Basement1_Boy_Achievement.png|The Basment Boy Achievement Spelunker_Boy_Achievement.png|The Spelunker Boy Achievement Dark_Boy_Achievem3ent.png|The Dark Boy Achievement Mamas Boy123.png|The Mama's Boy Achievement Spelunker Boy, Dark Boy, and Mamas Boy. They are unlocked by completing The Basement, The Caves, The Depths, or The Womb without taking damage. There is no achievement for completing Sheol or The Cathedral this way This guide will document tips, tricks, and best practices for getting these achievements. Conditions for achieveing the achievements What counts as "taking damage?" *Getting hit by an enemy, enemy projectile, bomb (pretty much what you would expect) *Purchasing an item from the Devil Room. *Using a "Health Up" pill. What doesn't count as "taking damage?" *Using the Blood Donation Machine or IV bag. *The "Bad Trip" Pill effect. *The Kamikaze! item. What are the other caveats? *You cannot use We Need to Go Deeper (The Shovel) to dig past the second level of an area. *You cannot teleport to the I AM ERROR room to skip the second level of an area. *You cannot use Forget Me Now to reset the second level of an area. *Dying while having items like 1UP or Guppy will not reset the damage status for the level. What are the unknowns? *Whether or not you can use The Razor Blade. Other information *Taking damage in an area will not disable all the boy achievements, only the one applicable to the current area. (you can take damage in the Basement and still unlock Spelunker in the Caves) *The achievement unlocks when you defeat the second boss, meaning that you can explore the rest of the level or enter the devil room afterwards. *Using Forget Me Now will reset the damage status for the current level. *If you have Wrath of the Lamb, you can use challenges to get the achievements. Items Items to Get (in order of priority) #The Dice #Transcendence, Lord of the Pit, A Pony, (Holy Grail, Dead Dove, Spirit of the Night) - WotL DLC #*If you can't find any of these, the Ladder is almost as good. #Halo of Flies, Cube of Meat, Guardian Angel #Ouija Board, Brimstone, Technology #The Bible (when facing Mom or Mom's Heart) #Spoon Bender #Book of Shadows, The Gamekid, My Little Unicorn, The Pinking Shears, The Necronomicon, Mom's Bra, The Hourglass, Mom's Pad, Mom's Contacts #The Compass and Treasure Map #Skatole #Mini Mush, Odd Mushroom (Thin), X-Ray Vision (lets you peek into rooms and flee), Battery, 9-Volt #Speed, damage, range, and fire-rate increasing items, "follower" items #XIX The Sun, XIII Death, VII The Chariot, XII The Hanged Man, XXI The World and IV The Emperor Tarot Cards Items to Avoid *Bucket of Lard, Magic Mushroom, Odd Mushroom (Large), Anarchist Cookbook *Pills *The Book of Revelations (in the Womb, since you'll get Death) *Mom's knife Items to Ignore (Most of the time) *Items that increase health, damage resistance, etc. Why these items? Your number one priority is avoiding damage. This is why Transcendence and other flight items are so important. There are rooms you may stumble across that place you directly in front of an enemy with no means of escape. Being able to move over pits and rocks is a huge advantage in this regard. This is also why protective items such as the Halo of Flies is important - they will block many incoming enemy projectiles you might not be able to avoid. With a "flying" item and an attack that goes through obstacles, you can hover over a rock and attack enemies without them being able to harm you. Characters Isaac When Isaac carries the D6, his reroll ability can be extremely useful to get the certain items listed above that make the iron man runs easier for you. He is less advisable than ??? though, who has the same base stats, as long as you have not unlocked the D6 for him. (See below). Judas Judas is very advisable simply because of his high damage output (base damage of 4, Book of Belial). Dealing more damage means clearing rooms faster and thus having a shorter period of time being exposed to danger. Also the drawback of his low health is not of interest either if you goal is to not take any hits in the first place. Cain Cain's Luck Foot that prevents negative pill effects and makes gambling in the arcade very profitable can also be a good choice. Additionally he has also a considerable base damage of 3. Samson Samson is a considerable choice as well, since Blood Lust can help cleaning rooms with many enemies easier, which are the hardest to clear without taking damage. ??? ??? has some advantages over other characters when picking up certain items. Whore of Babylon permanently turn him into the Demon state for instance. Again, since you are attempting no damage runs, his inability to recover health the normal way is not a drawback in this case. Eve While Eve seems like an awful choice since she is a character intended to get better by self-inflicting damage, getting and keeping her to the powerful demon state through Whore of Babylon can still makes her a moderate choice. Magdalene Magdalene's great amount of health and her Yum Heart won't help you for your goal. In addition, she has a very low base speed, which makes dodging attacks or evading enemies that run into you very hard. Her only upside might be the possibility of excessive deals with the devil, but usually this will merely just get her stats on the same level as other characters. with the Devil count as damage, rendering this useless. Overall, she is the least advisable for no damage runs. General Strategies *Use The Dice liberally - maximize the number of chances you get to use it. Aim for high priority items. Hang on to The Dice for as long as you can. *With WotL, an easy way to get "Basement Boy" and "Spelunker Boy" is to start the "Meat 4 Evar" Challenge as Judas (see Challenges page for how to do this) **Isaac loses the D6 in this case, and Judas's damage is more favorable than Isaacs HP *Achieve "Basement Boy" and then restart. Buy items from The Basement's Devil Rooms. Remember, you won't need the extra health in later levels! *Become comfortable with enemy movement patterns. Don't panic! Avoid any enemies first, and then start attacking them. *Avoid Gauntlets unless you're familiar with the enemies that will spawn and there is a gold chest or compass inside. *Avoid Devil Rooms. Deals with the Devil count as damage taken, and the Lump of Coal isn't worth fighting Krampus. *Use The Emperor Tarot Card to teleport to the level boss - if you can handle it. *Use bombs to escape a room that you don't think you can handle. *Do not risk going over spikes. *Be prepared to restart the game if you take damage. *Don't be greedy and postpone the fight if you think you can take on the boss without the extra items you might get by visiting the rest of the level. *If you are a regular console player, use a controller! The controls may be easier for you to use rather than a computer keyboard. *In Wrath of the Lamb, an easy way of achieving Dark Boy/Mama's Boy is to obtain The Bible whilst holding IV The Emperor. In combination, these allow you to skip the final floor of the Depths/Womb entirely. This combination is a lot more effective if the floor you are on has the Curse of the Labyrinth affix. Thanks! Please feel free to edit this guide as you see fit. Category:Strategy